The Two I Love the Most
by Ltn.Barbie
Summary: This is a rewrite of chapter 30. MitsukixTakuto.


THE TWO I LOVE THE MOST

Declaimer: I do not own Full Moon o Sagashite or any of its characters.

Introduction

In my story Takuto did not get assigned Eichi for his first assignment but they did find the article about Eichi's flight exploding and that he was dead…or so they all thought. This is a re-write of chapter 30 plus. They also never found out how Mitsuki was able to see shinigai.

THE TWO I LOVE THE MOST

3 years after Takuto disappeared Mitsuki has re-debuted as Mitsuki Koyama and is singing at her concert.

"Okay everybody the next song is called…." She trailed off as she looked into the crowd and saw the two people she never thought she would see again, "Ei…Tak.." that was all she could get out before she passed out. Before she slipped completely into unconsciousness she heard two people jump onto the stage and run toward her.

As she slowly came back into consciousness she thought she could hear two familiar voices. They were so familiar yet they sounded so far away. Then she realized they were coming from outside of wherever she was. She opened her eyes and looked around and noticed Meroko sitting in a chair looking at her in her human form. "Meroko," she said, "At the concert…I could have sworn I saw…" She couldn't bring herself to say those names that brought so much pain; she reached up and clutched Takuto and Eichi's pendants. Meroko just sat there staring at her "Meroko, what's wrong?" At that moment she heard one of the voices outside say, "Is that talking? I think she is awake." Following a rustle of chairs she heard the latch on the door click open and in tumble Eichi and Takuto, alive and together. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and fainted again. She could faintly hear Meroko yelling at them, "You idiots, you should have known that she couldn't handle seeing both of you alive at the same time like that." Then everything was quiet.

When she woke up she looked around the room. Takuto had this head resting on his arms on the edge of her bed sleeping so very peacefully she could have cried. Eichi was sitting in a chair next to her bed with his fingers laced through hers as he slumbered with a smile on his face. Looking at both of them silent, happy tears started rolling down her face. Takuto and Eichi must have felt something because they both jumped up at the same time and stood there. Takuto and Eichi stared at Mitsuki while Mitsuki stared at them.

"But how?" she said

Takuto answered first, "At the concert that day I thought that after I disappeared I would just turn into a ghost. But after I did disappear I woke up in the hospital. I was told that I had been in a coma after trying to commit suicide. I guess that is why I was a failure as a shinigami. After a couple of months I remembered everything. After I finished my therapy I heard about your re-debut and came to find you."

She then looked over at Eichi; she was still clutching her pendants. He took a breath and began his tale. "After my flight exploded I was clutching to a suitcase and was sure I was going to die. Then I saw a boat and flagged it down. The captain was an incredibly nice and agreed to keep me as his son. Best yet, he was an astronomer and helped me toward my dream. The last time we sailed into port I heard about you singing and could not stay away. I had to see you, even if you hated me still.

Mitsuki sat staring at them thinking. The more she thought about all this the angrier she got. She looked at Eichi and let him have it. **"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AFTER YOU GOT TO LAND?! EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! HECK THEY STILL DO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?! TELLING ME YOU LOVE ME AND THEN LEAVING ME LIKE THAT!"** She looked over and saw Takuto smiling, obviously enjoying this and remembered her anger at him. **"AND YOU!"** She said pointing at him, **"YOU**** HAVE NO EXUCE FOR**** NOT COMING AND FINDING ME RIGHT AWAY! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU** **WOULD PROTECT ME AND THEN YOU GO AND LEAVE! FIRST I HAD TO GO THROUGH ****LOSING EICHI**** AND THEN YOU! ****THREE YEARS! ****I THINK YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CALLED!****"**

They both stood there staring at her as though she had just cussed them out. Takuto was the first to recover. "WELL EXUSE ME, BUT I COULDN'T EVEN WALK FOR THE FIRST YEAR OF MY RECOVERY. BUT THE WHOLE TIME ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS COMING AND FINDING YOU. GOD! I LOVE YOU! ISNT THAT ENOGH!?"

When she looked at Eichi she could tell he was enraged by what Takuto had said but she was too mad to care. "Well" she said waiting for him to answer her.

"Don't you remember what I said to you the day I left?" He began, a whole lot calmer than Takuto, "I was sure that you hated me for tell you I love you like that so suddenly. I thought that if I called I would just be hurting you more. I thought that I would make it a whole lot easier for you to forget me if you thought I was dead. It wasn't until I heard that you had fulfilled your dream of becoming a singer that I knew you had never forgot about me and I had never forgot about you either. I still love you as much as I did the day I told you about my feelings. And the fact that you are still wearing my pendant shows that you still care for me too."

At this Takuto turned and stared at Eichi with pure hate in his eyes. Then Eichi turned and stared at Takuto. Takuto was about to say something but then a nurse came in, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

Eichi walked over to her bed and brushed his lips to her cheek, "I guess I will see you latter." And then he left.

Takuto was about to explode but instead walked over to Mitsuki and kissed her boldly on the lips, "I love you and will be here in the morning to drive you home." And with that he left.

Mitsuki sat there, dazed and confused. The two people she loved the most were back in her life at the same time. She should be extremely happy but instead she was troubled. Now she had to make a choice that would affect the rest of her life.

END OF

THE TWO I LOVE THE MOST


End file.
